Kanou and Yukimura
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Pure lemon between Kanou and Yukimura (Not me), it's an old one I found on my other computer.


**Written in Japanese 2016, Translated into English 2018**

 **A/N: Instead of me doing my work in math class today, I read "Maid-sama". Whilst reading said manga I discovered I had a new ship: Soutaro Kanou x Shouichirou Yukimura. So now I will begin writing this fanfic about these cute little idjits doing the deed. In case you didn't get the hint already, that means yaoi and lemon. I don't own Maid-sama or it's characters and the fact that I have the same surname as one of the characters is purely coincidental, don't imagine ME or my elder brother, ICHIRO Yukimura, in Shouichirou Yukimura's place ya pervert (_)**

 **–** **XOXO Kimiko**

 **Part 1:**

Yukimura's P.O.V.

You know what? I'm tired of trying to hide my secret, I need to tell you, Reader-(san/chan/kun/sama). Everyone at Seika High jokes about me being gay since I wore that maid outfit, and, well, they're correct. I like other men instead of liking girls, it's weird I know but I can't help it.

Based on what I've seen from President, girls are scary and they aren't even interested in romance. Plus, my first kiss was with Usui. That's not to say that I have a crush on Usui though, he's a good kisser but I just don't feel that way about him. I've actually developed quite a strong affection for my best friend, Soutaro Kanou.

Kanou is... Well, he's Kanou... I can't use just one description word. He's not fond of women since his mother left when he was little, and he's unbelievably good at hypnosis, until I met him I didn't believe that was possible. And oh my Kami he's so cool and sexy in so many ways! I've got it so bad for him but I have no idea how to tell him that. Oh Reader-(san/chan/kun/sama), why must it have to be like this? I don't want to wait to be with him anymore!

...

"Alright, and that's the last of the paperwork. Thanks guys." President told me and Kanou, "You two can go home now if you'd like." I looked up at him and blushed when I discovered that he was looking the same way.

We bowed to her respectively and began walking to our shoe lockers. On the way Kanou's hand brushed against mine, I looked up at him, "Uhm... Kanou? Are you alright?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he looked down at me, "Y-yeah! Sorry..." We began walking again in silence until he spoke up again, "Hey Yukimura, could you do me a solid?"

"Ah, sure. What is it?" I asked.

He grabbed his shoes from his locker, "I've got an English test on Monday and I need someone to quiz me, as my best friend could you please do the honours?"

Yay! Happy day! This could be my chance, "Of course. My sister is at a sleepover and my parents are on vacation so I'd appreciate some company."

Kanou gave me a thumbs up, "Cool, thanks. I could even let you stay the night if you really wanted." He added, "Though I only have the one bed..." I heard him mutter.

I smiled at him.

...

"Okay, now repeat this sentence in English: キミコとハナはゲイファンフィクションと同人誌を読んでいます。"

He thought for a quick second, " _Kimiko and Hana read gay fanfiction and doujinshi._ " We both giggled a bit at what we had just said as it sounded funny, "Was that correct?" He asked.

"Yes! You're doing well!" I replied, his English really sounded beautiful. "Okay now it wants you to rephrase this sentence:" My eyes widened when I read it to myself, " _You are a very great person, I like you a lot and I want to become friends with you._ "

Kanou took a few moments to process the statement before coming up with an alternative, " _You are a very beautiful boy... I love you and I want to... Become closer to you..._ " He looked at his bedroom wall, "Or maybe... Yukimura... _I want to make love to you..._ " He added.

Our eyes locked onto one another, Kanou's dark brown eyes looked to be full of lust and anguish, it was as though he wanted to be with his crush but he knew they'd reject him. His mouth was open slightly and he looked like he was trying to lean forward. Before I realized it, the words, "Kiss me..." escaped from my mouth.

A small gasp left his lips. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other hand found it's way into my hair and he tilted his head downward. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against my own.

Kanou was kissing me.

My eyes clouded over and I relaxed into the kiss. Kanou, being the dominant figure he is, took over and ran his tongue across my bottom lip before exploring my mouth with it. I moaned into Kanou's mouth as his hands travelled downward and lifted me off of my chair, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me against the wall.

We separated for air and stared into each other's eyes. "Shouichirou..." He whispered, "That... Felt really good..."

I smiled and nodded in agreement, "Did you just... Use my first name?" I inquired.

He smiled back at me, "Yeah... I guess I did..." He ran his hand through my hair. "Can we um... Do more than this? Maybe, touch each other?"

"Soutarou..." I began, but I trailed off when he hugged me closer to his chest. I smiled up at him, "Yeah... I'd like that." I replied as I nuzzled into his neck where I placed a gentle kiss.

We kissed each other again passionately, moaning and gasping into each other's mouths. I felt both myself and Kanou get hard and I accidentally ground my erection into his, my eyes widened for a moment and I was about to break off in apology, until he began grinding against me too. We broke the kiss for air and continued to pet and hump each other desperately, only to find ourselves in even more kisses.

"Mmmmnh... M-more..." I can't remember which of us moaned that, but we ended up on Kanou's bed with our pants unzipped.

Kanou reached under my shirt and caressed my skin sending shivers down my spine, "Yukimura, I'm going to take your shirt off for you, alright?"

I nodded in approval. "Ah... Alright." He took off my grey wool vest and loosened my tie, then he began carefully unbuttoning my shirt, all this while still grinding his half clothed member against mine. He stared at my bare chest in amazement before reaching up to rub his fingers around my nipples. I threw my head back in ecstasy and cried out loudly.

His hand came to rest on my cheek. "Yukimura, Baby..." He whispered. Kanou moved his head downward until his mouth met my left nipple. He let out a soft, lulling sigh as my hand found its way through his silky obsidian hair, causing delightful vibrations. His tongue swirled around the pink, hardened bud and he was careful not to bite down too hard. He gave each one the same treatment before moving downward, leaving kisses on my stomach along the way.

He helped me out of my pants before lifting the hem of my boxers, he looked up at me every few seconds to make sure I was still comfortable and I nodded in encouragement each time. Kanou removed my final piece of clothing, my body was now fully exposed to him. I blushed and let my hands try to cover up my 4.5 inch, erect member, but he moved them out of the way.

He smiled down at me genuinely, "You're beautiful sweetie ." He assured me before planting a kiss on the tip.

"Uh... Kanou..."

"Yeah?"

I sat up, "Being the only one naked is, um... A little embarrassing..." I admitted, "Uhm, could I maybe undress you too?" I asked, to which he relaxed his muscles and let me touch him. I unzipped his hoodie and slipped it off of his form, underneath he wore a black shirt with the Uniqlo logo, that, too, was removed to reveal his surprisingly toned abs and chest. "Wow..." I stared at him in awe, "You're so... Hot."

He grinned and let me snuggle into his arms, _He's so warm... This is like a dream..._ I thought. As if he could read my mind, he whispered; "This isn't a dream, this is really happening. Yukimura, I love you so much." His hands began to massage my bottom as I undid his pants. His erection sprung from it's confines, and I found it to be about 8 or 9 inches long.

Tears of fear began welling up in my eyes, "Oh god..." I cried, "That's never gonna fit inside me! It'll tear my ass!"

Kanou grabbed a small, pink bottle from under his bed, "It's okay baby, I'm going prepare you first." He squirted a generous amount of the contents onto his fingers. "Open your legs..." I obeyed and he spread some of the cold lubricant around my entrance before slipping his index finger inside me. I almost screamed in either pleasure or pain. "Shh... Shh, Yukimura... Baby, it'll be alright..." He lulled as his free hand found its way to mine.

He began sliding his finger in and out of my entrance causing me to continue groaning in pain, he placed kisses all over my body to try and apologize, humming various "Sorry"s and other noises of encouragement. He pushed in a second finger and began to scissor me, in the middle of which he hit a spot inside me that made me cry out; "There! Kanou, AH YES!"

He hit it again, "Does it feel good here?" He asked, I nodded and moaned so loud I swore the whole apartment could hear me. "Heh heh. You're so cute baby girl." I winced when he called me his baby girl, but it made me harder.

"Uwaaah! You're so mean Kanou!" I yelled feigning hurt.

" _C'mon now, my sweet honey._ " he added a third finger, " _You know you like it when I flirt with you._ " It's true, I loved it. The fact that he was speaking English made it all the sexier, he sounded just like DEAN FUJIOKA. He leaned down and licked all the way up my member before taking it into his mouth. All of this was too much for my body, _Ahh! I need to cum!_ I thought.

"K-KANOU! I-I'm about to – H-huh!?"

He pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth. "I want us to cum together." He informed. He reached over to his nightstand and felt through the drawer, "Shいt!" I heard him mutter.

"What're you looking for?" I asked.

"Condom."

I smiled a little, happy that he was putting my safety first through all of this. "Are you clean?" He nodded. "Then I trust you. Now please, I want to feel your dick inside of me, s-so... Put it in."

He held my hand and positioned himself at my entrance, "Are you sure you're okay with this baby?" I nodded, "Okay, but let me know if you want me to stop. Got it?"

"Got it." I took a deep breath as he pushed his length inside of me. "Ky-AAAAHHHHH!" I moaned. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ha-Ah..." Kanou groaned and smiled down at me, _"Damn, your cuteness will be the death of me baby."_ He whispered and kissed my hand. "Does your body feel okay?" He asked. Honestly, it hurt like hell. It was like a white hot iron rod was being shoved up my asshole, but I would still bare with it, I knew there was pleasure to come soon.

"I-I'm fine... Just-just stay still for n-now." I urged in between gasps. He obeyed and let me adjust to his size whispering sweet nothings in my ear all the while. All those wet dreams I had about him fうcking me hard and senselessly against the wall, I really should have known better than that, Kanou was a gentle and loving man. "M-move... Please." I mustered.

He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. We both cried out in pleasure, Kanou was quieter but it could still be heard a little. He began rocking forward at a slow pace while leaving random kisses wherever his lips could reach. I would try to thrust myself further down onto his length to gain more of the unbearable pleasure, to which he replied by moving faster.

I lost all sense as he thrust into my sweet spot over and over and I let myself continuously scream in pleasure, " _Does it feel good?_ " He asked.

"Y-yeah..." He began pumping my cock again with his free hand and let his thumb run over the tip, ah it was so good... I felt the heat pool into my stomach again, I swore I was going to burst this time. "I-I'm gonna cum!" I screamed.

Kanou winced a little, "Nnh... Me too baby." He went to pull out but I stopped him.

"Inside... Cum inside me!" I begged.

Three more thrusts before both of us came together and I smashed our lips against each other to keep from screaming. My cum pooled into his hand while his shot up inside my ass and connected our bodies in a way only lovers could be connected. We'd become one with each other. Me and Soutaro Kanou. I felt complete.

Instead of collapsing then and there, he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and began cleaning me up. He pulled out and let semen leak from my ass onto the tissue, occasionally letting it sink into the opening to make sure all his cum was out so I didn't get sick.

After he finished, he lay next to me and pulled me into one last sweet kiss. "That... That was... Just, wow..." I mustered.

He giggled and ran a hand through my hair. "You came a lot. Did it feel THAT good?"

"It was a little painful since it was my first time, but yeah: We can safely say that it was amazing." I replied.

"I'm glad..." he whispered. "You should get some rest while I make us dinner, you must be tired." He suggested, I nodded starting to feel drowsy. He stayed there and held me until I fell asleep.

(A/N: I SHOULD wrap this up and post it but... Well... GYAAAHHH! Hah, M-more~ I want more! Nnh... Cut to... Cut to the bonus... Ha-AAAAH! Make it a two shot~ please~ HA! Ah! XXX! Noooo~ Not... There!) (X/N: Sorry Kimiko, couldn't help myself. Also you should turn off the mic function on your computer.)

つづく


End file.
